As the World Falls Apart
by Zee's Girl aka Ro
Summary: Ro has wished herself to be somewhere else and the new Goblin King has appointed himself to make her wish come true. The labyrinths rules have changed and so has the game. Can Zee win this game?
1. Default Chapter

As the world falls down **__**

As the world falls Apart. 

Rosalie Rowen was sitting beside the window in the hotel room. She was so tired of everything. It was getting worse and worse everyday. Her body ached in protest and she wanted to scream. She wished to herself that she could be somewhere else safe and sound. Zee wouldn't care just anywhere away from the heartbreak. 

~*~*~*~

A young boy was watching her through a crystal. He was ruler of this Labyrinth his father and mother gave to him for his sixteenth birthday. He had change many aspects of it. It was much more modern but still had the castle and the labyrinth but was much harder and had far more dangers than before.

He was the goblin king. What a wonderful title to get as a present he chuckled to himself. But the underground was the realm of dreams and fantasy. But he was the unruly leader of drunken stupid creatures called Goblins. 

He sat across his throne enjoying himself by watching the girl Rosalie Rowen. Maybe he could show her a good time? She probably wouldn't mind it too much she just had to say the words to enter his game. "Come on Rosalie just say the words." 

~*~*~*~*

"Ro are you alright?" 

"Yeah, Zee everything is just perfect." She said sourly. 

"Ro please tell me what's wrong?" He said pushing her over the edge. 

"Zee I'm tired of almost everything. I'm sick of it. I wish I was somewhere else right now!" Suddenly there was a loud crack of thunder and some how a gust of wind. Zee saw Ro trembling violently and she backed up against the bed and fell against the mattress. He heard little chuckles that sounded evil or psychotic. 

There was another loud roll of thunder shaking the room. Zee heard Ro screaming and tried to go over to her to protect her but he found himself not able to move suddenly. He watched helplessly as Ro had streams of tears. It looked as if her hands where tied together in front of her. 

The window opened and a falcon gracefully flew in landing on a bedpost. She screamed when she saw it crying even harder. It was complete chaos. Zee heard the hissing laughs of several things he couldn't seem to pin point where they were exactly. 

The falcon landed lightly on her shoulder as she lifted her tied up hands to protect her face. The falcon just gently nuzzled her as she looked at it with her red face. He nuzzled her softly before seeming to glare at Zee for a minute. 

~Shh, Rosalie it's all right. You're going to be okay. ~ She gasped as she heard the deep gentle voice in her mind. She shook her head viciously and kicked and screamed. 

"Leave her alone!" Zee said trying to protect her. The little things started mocking him by laughing and hissing. The falcon changed into a person. He had a black cloak, a poet's shirt and tight black pants and black boots. He had an amulet of a half moon like his father. 

"Don't worry I'm not going to hurt her. I'm taking her away like she asked." Rosalie screamed loudly as she saw him creeping closer. He kissed her on the head after he did she was silent only thing that could be heard was her deep breathing. 

"She didn't mean it." He said defending the now sleeping girl.

"What said is said." 

"I won't let you take her." 

"Oh emotional about her? Forget about her she's mine." 

"I can't she's my friend. I care about her." The man started laughing. 

"Do you really think she would be friend a little worthless robot like you. She was only using you for your money she never really thought of you as a friend." 

"She said…" 

"What she said is a lie." He cut him off quickly. Zee looked down in defeat. "I'll give you a parting gift though." The goblin king conjured a crystal and held it out.

"What is it?" He said looking at the out held crystal. 

"It's a gift just for you. This crystal will give you what you want more than anything in the world. Your freedom, and your humanity." 

"No I can't accept it." 

"Fine have it your way didn't say I didn't warn you." He tossed the crystal over at Ro making her disappear only leaving a ton of glitter on the bed where she had laid. He motioned for Zee to follow him to the window. He saw something unbelievable. It was a huge maze with a black marble castle in the distance. 

"Where is she?" 

"You know very well where she is. She's in the center of the labyrinth in the castle." 

"How long do I have to get to her?" 

"Three days or she is forever mine." 

"Deal." 

"Give up Zee, you'll never make it." 

__

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ro woke up feeling soft silk sheets. She gasped as she saw the dark blood red sheets. These weren't the sheets she was sleeping on. No hotel in their right mind would have this nice of sheets. She gasped as she saw a beautiful girl with glitter all over her skin and had golden wings. She had long curly blonde hair and a pale face and was wearing a golden sparkled dress. 

"Are you okay?" She said touching her face lightly. Her hand was warm against her cheek. She felt all sweaty and dazed. 

"Yes I feel a little dizzy." 

"It happens when King Jared sends people here. It will wear off soon." 

"What happened?" 

"You wished yourself here." 

"I didn't know those kind of wishes came true." 

"Well King Jared has been watching you he seems interested in you." 

"Why?" 

"How would I know my lady?" 

"Just Ro. So does he own this castle?" 

"Yes you can get a tour of it if you wish." 

"Can I?" 

"But first perhaps you would like a bath and some clean clothes you were rather dirty and sweaty when you can here." 

"Yes that would be nice. What is your name?"

"Oh silly me forgetting to tell you my name, its Lisa and I was appointed to take care of any incoming guests while Jared is busy with other manners. 

"Okay Lisa. I'll try and remember that but I'm not very good at remember them so well." 

"It's okay." Ro followed her seeing a white bathtub being filled up. She could see the steam rising up. She saw a few other maids coming over as she stripped out of her clothes and jumped into the warm water. 

She felt the oils and soaps placed on her as she was cleaned better than she had probably in her entire life. She was overwhelmed with the smells of vanilla, various flowers and sandalwood. Her head was deeply massaged as was her shoulders and feet. "My for such a young woman you sure are tight in some muscles. What do you do in the Aboveground?" 

"I don't know the usual running every day, jumping or more rather falling from buildings, driving in a high speed case, save a few people while saving myself yeah that's pretty much it." 

"No wonder you seem so stressed that sounds like more excitement in one day than I have in a lifetime." 

"She sounds like more of an honorable solider type." 

"But woman here aren't allowed in the army." 

"Well all except for Joe but she was a trouble maker in the beginning." Ro sighed as she heard these ladies ramble and gossip on and on. She found herself being pulled from the water many minutes later. 

"Alright out of the tub for you." Ro placed some underwear on before they slipped a dress on her. She looked at it strangely. It wasn't a normal looking dress. It seemed out of the time of the renaissance. It was a dark pink color with white border. She stepped into some soft slippers before following Lisa down the hall. 

It was very dark and scary. She followed the dimly lighted ways slowly. She was worried if anything was going to jump out and grab at her. 

"Ah Lisa I think I'll take over now." Ro screamed before falling backwards slightly. Jared caught her though. She started to tremble lightly her heart rate shot up to a hundred miles per hour. "Shh its okay Rosalie sorry to startled you." 

"Just leave me alone okay?" 

"Shh it will be okay here come with me." She was crying softly visibly shaken. 

"I want to see Zee." 

"Fine follow me." She gasped as she saw the goblins the ugliest creature she's seen in a while almost as scary as a pack of jokers. 

"They're harmless come follow me." She watched carefully as he sat on the throne showing her a crystal. He looked into the depths of it to see the all too familiar Zee in it. He was working his way through the labyrinth. 

"What is he doing?" 

"Rescuing you, being the all too overrated hero." She watched as he made his way through the maze. He was even slightly confused as to which way to go. 

"He's always tried to cheer me up." 

"Has he fallen too far from your expectations?" 

"No he's wonderful it's just me." 

"Why is it you? Do you fancy this little fellow?" 

"Little he's taller than you are." 

"Yes but doesn't he seem like a child?" 

"No he's way too technical to be a child." 

"I bet he doesn't know a single thing about you Ro." 

"Yes he does." 

"Okay then I'll ask him right now." 

"You don't dare hurt him." 

"Sweet dreams Rosalie." He kissed her softly on the forehead and she fell asleep on his throne. "Don't any of you do anything to her or I'll dip you head first into the Bog of Eternal Stench." A few mumbles of agreement came. 

He smirked as he disappeared and found himself behind Zee. "Zeta how are you liking my Labyrinth?" 

"Oh it's you just fine." 

"Do you find it challenging?" 

"It's fair enough." 

"Well good cause that's how Rosalie Rowen is fairing." 

"You better not harm her." 

"Me no I'm absolutely in love with her. Such a pity that I get what I want." 

"I wouldn't count on keeping Ro for long." 

"We will see. Till next time goodbye." 

"Ro don't worry I'll get you out of here." Zee continued on. Jared smirked; maybe he could heighten the stakes. He could make anyone dream even a synthoid. 


	2. The Deal

He smirked as he watched Ro **__**

The Deal

He smirked as he watched Ro. Such a confusing mortal human for being someone who wished themselves away. She wanted to be back with that one that was here to rescue her but then she wanted to push him away later. 

She was in his and the previous Goblin King's favorite room. The sunlight entered their way through the wayward windows around the place shinning down upon her light colored skin. She had been sitting in there for three hours. She had made her way around the room quite well compared to others that tried to figure out this room. 

It was the Escher room. Stairs every which way, confuse even the most intelligent creatures. But he had watched as Ro made her way through the room. She showed no fear walking through the room. She had chosen her way easily walking through the passageway till she got to the other side away from the entrance. 

This is where she sat since he showed her this room. He casually tossed the crystal down the stairs watching it bounce on every step almost like a slinky till it climbed the stairs on the other side. She looked up and caught it almost on instinct. 

"Hey Ro, do you wish to see something else?" 

"No I'd like to stay here and think. This is where you're gonna bring Zee here anyway so what does it matter if I stay here a little longer." 

"Ro I think you need to sleep a little bit this place seems to make you tired." 

"No I don't want to sleep…" He had placed her under another sleeping spell. He picked her up and transported them to his room. He knew no goblin would dare to enter his room with out his consent. He placed her in his bed before conjuring a crystal. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Zeta worked his way through the labyrinth. It had been barely a day now. He had made it to the forestry area. He had to get Ro back. 

"Hello Zeta how are you enjoying my labyrinth?" 

"It's been challenging enough."

"Hmm well I better leave you with a word on Ro." 

"What about her?" 

"She's fine see." He waved his hand in the air to show Ro sleeping in his bed. 

"Is she even guarded?" 

"No. I trust nothing will happen to her." 

"What if she escapes?" 

"She'll be lucky enough to get out of her room." Zeta seemed puzzled but kept on walking ignoring the Goblin King. Jared followed him in his falcon form. Zeta seemed to notice. 

"What do you want Goblin King?" The falcon seemed to smirk. In a cloud of smoke he changed back. 

"Very clever to be able to tell that this was me. I'll stop your time just for the night. Come I think I might be able to make an agreement with you perhaps bend the rules slightly." 

"What do you want?" 

"To just show you something I swear this isn't any trick just something you might consider." 

"Fine." Jared smirked as he threw a crystal over them. Zee felt a warm sensation pass over him. "What's happened to me?" 

"You're human. Simple as that, well pretty much. What did you think that humanity would feel like?" 

"I don't know I feel warm and cold at the same time." 

"It takes some getting used to." 

"So why did you change me into a human?" 

"Why not?" 

"I don't know perhaps you're my enemy." 

"But tell me this Zee which one has more advantage Zeta or Zee?" 

"They're the same." 

"No one's a pure killer while one is kind and gentle." 

"No I'm sure they are the same." 

"Well does the part of you who is robot love Ro or is it the human one?" 

"I don't." Jared shook his head. 

"Here come with me." 

__

I lit my love and watched it burn, 

Asking nothing in return, 

Except the lessons I will learn, 

Only crazy faith, 

I've been touched by that bright fire, 

Down to the roots of my desire, 

While the smoke it rises higher, 

Only crazy faith,

You're not asking if I love this man, 

I know you don't, 

You don't believe you can, 

Yet I've seen them open like dancers fan, 

It's crazy I know but my faith says,

It tells me,

Would I be a fool to be long gone? 

When is this daylight gonna be gone, 

Only my crazy faith, 

The questions won't let me sleep, 

Answers buried way too deep, 

Buried under a lovers gape, 

Made by crazy faith,

Love you lose, 

Lose you love, 

Let the hope fly from the cloud, 

Do not search the skies above, 

Search your crazy faith, 

Love is lightning,

Love is Ice, 

It only strikes the lucky twice, 

Once you will know the price, 

Once for crazy faith, 

Zee heard that soft song playing before he saw Ro standing there in a large ballroom. There were people around the room dancing and laughing almost disturbingly. She walked through the room as the dancers made way for her. 

"What's happened to her?" 

"She's a royal guest the people have to move out of her way." Ro seemed to search the crowd for someone. 

"Who is she looking for?" 

"Someone familiar. An old friend or perhaps someone who is friendly enough to talk to her." Jared disappeared after that. Zee same him approach Ro with a smirk on his face as he glared at him. Ro turned away from him denying him a dance, as it seemed. 

"Hello Ro." 

"Good evening Jared." 

"How are you enjoying my ball?" 

"It's pretty boring." 

"Yes I suppose so. I wish you to meet someone though." 

"Who?" 

"A good friend of mine. Jareth this is Rosalie Rowen." 

"Hello Rosalie." 

"Just Ro, if it would be alright with you." 

"Okay Ro may I suggest you have one dance that's what makes these dances so much fun." 

"I suppose so but I'm not very good." 

"You don't have to know how to dance it's the gentlemen who lead first anyway." Ro nodded before stepping off with him. Jared sat on his throne watching the two dance. He wasn't surprised to see Zee standing there sadly. He had a slightly defeated look on his face. He stepped up towards the throne with an angry expression on his face. 

"What is the deal you want Jared?" 

"Do you still wish to finish the Labyrinth?" 

"Yes anything to get Ro out of this spell you've put her under." 

"Hmm very observant the only problem is I haven't placed her under a spell yet." 

"You better not hurt one hair on her or else I'll…" Jared cut him off. 

"Or else you'll what? You have no clue to where Ro could possibly be. She could be at the beginning of the Labyrinth. She could be in one of my oubliettes for all you know. You have no idea what you're up against." 

"Fine what is your deal you want to make?" 

"If you think you can beat the Labyrinth Ro is free to go as the plan is before and you get to leave with her." 

"Or?" 

"Or you can let Ro choose to stay or go. There's still a chance that Ro might choose to go with you and I'll give you humanity. What ever time is left for you can try to convince her that she's important to you." 

"You wouldn't hurt her?" 

"I haven't had a reason yet to and I don't plan on to unless she gives me trouble." 

"Fine but if you hurt her the deal is off."

"If she gets hurt both of you will leave in human form never to see me again." 

"Deal." Zee shook his hand before finding himself in the cold damp forest. He shook his head feeling a bit dizzy from the sudden change of balance. 


End file.
